Forever
by Jurassick
Summary: Destiny, a stallion would find it hard to believe when he lives his whole life well into working age without ever finding his cutie mark. A struggle with demons inside and around him leaves Forever to find strength wherever he can.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Destiny, a stallion would find it hard to believe when he lives his whole life well into working age without ever finding his cutie mark. A struggle with demons inside and around him leaves Forever to find strength wherever he can, and on a path to his own salvation and destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Shambles

A follower. Always a follower. I marched towards my home in the wake of my faithful crow. Even a bird could lead me, I found myself musing inside my train of thought.

The darkness had already finished taking the night sky and the village was utterly silent. I found it eerily peaceful.

"Thank you Luna," speaking aloud.

"Caw..." I heard as number 118 soon alighted onto my skull.

"Get out of here!" I shooed playfully. He jumped off for a moment only to perch again after my hooves no longer impeded his landing.

I clopped lightly over the wooden porch and the door to my home creaked open softly. I felt as if I should be playing along with the silence of the night.

I laid my head against my meager bed of hay and tried over and over to nuzzle comfortably into place. Finally time for rest, not that my profession was particularly eventful or strenuous, it was simply that time of day... Night rather. Come to think of it I wasn't quite tired yet.

I lay down for quite a while, dreams evading me as I tossed and turned. Losing track of time was easy when things were dark as they were. Struggling to my feet, I wondered where my sister was, we had finished with the last of our threading when I left, shouldn't she be home by now?

This wasn't like Parcae... I grew concerned, but only for a moment, my sister could take care of herself, she was the most gifted unicorn of our tribe and, I believed, all of Equestria. Our elder had selected her as his right hoof, I recalled as my worries faded, she's fine.

I trotted clumsily over to the washroom, disturbed from my intended rest. The mirror was gone, I looked at the ragged wall where it should have been, confused.

"Caw..." My corvid friend rose to the sink from whatever he was picking at on the floor to remind me he was still here.

"Caw indeed, 118," I nonsensically reassured him. He shifted around the lip of the sink, then cocked his head.

I turned on the faucet.

Nothing came out.

"What the..." I pondered, 118 would go thirsty for now. "I should leave a note for Par I guess, huh buddy?"

No water, no mirror, and upon further inspection I found that we were out of food. I was out of luck. "Buddy someone is messing with me right now. No food in the house, for me _or_ you," Disappointed, I went to lay down in the kitchen and wait for Parcae, suddenly I missed her very much.

Once again I had lost track of time, 118 rested faithfully on the tip of my muzzle, I wasn't even bothered, I simply enjoyed his company.

We watched the sunrise, the colors were beautiful but it was very much unsettling. Parcae had still not returned, not mentioned anything about an extended night at _The Loom_ or a night out, and my longing for her doubled.

But there was something else about this morning which I could not lay my hoof on.

No more waiting around, I left a hurried note, and 118 caw'ed furiously as I left the house without him.

"Caw!" his claws gripped my flank as I cantered toward _The Loom_. He knew I hated that, and I knew it was his way of reminding me I still didn't have a cutie mark.

"Oh stuff it," I barked. He quieted.

I noticed not a soul in Neighpalm ventured out to greet the light of day, I was alone in my tiny village.

As I reached the ornate atrium of _The Loom_ I wasn't sure what to expect realistically, I hoped and prayed that Parcae would greet me cheerily as usually, scold me for being late to work, and I would continue to help her with her "Very Important Work".

But the dead wreath on the door obscured an etching partly. "_Beloved Sister_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Denial

NO!

"NO!" I whinnied in shock and despair.

118 flapped away slightly. Perching on the dried loop of cedar that encompassed my sister's eulogy.

"No..." I dropped to my haunches and wept. I always had a sense for this kind of thing... I repeated my denial to myself dozens of times each time less believable than the last. Why couldn't it have been me? Whatever happened to her, it should have been me. I was just a dull earth pony anyway.

Why did I leave her alone? We typically trotted home together after work, we were good friends. I longed for her more than I ever had.

118 Pecked the door frame from his brown flaking mess of a decoration. The thing fell gently to the ground, bristling as it bounced shedding tears of dry needles on the slate walkway.

I was angry at myself, I got up and bucked the wreath, it gently rolled away. Damn wreath... I wiped the tears from my eyes as I attempted to pull myself together, I needed to read about my graceful sister's death. My vision was blurred, I took a minute to regain enough composure:

A serpent, consuming itself, was carved around the words, same shape and size as the wreath.

"_Here lies the body of Forever,_

_Earthpony loom worker and only family to his beloved sister Parcae;_

_Our prayers extend that he may know comfort that his cutie mark was finally earned"_

The tears stopped. I froze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Reading rather. My sister was alive, I was so unbelievably happy. "Parcae," I chuckled to myself, "I don't know what you wanted to get out of this but you got me... by Celestia you got me."

She must have gotten all of Neighpalm to go along with it, either that or I was just up way too early.

My paralysis was broken by 118's claws gripping the metal doorknob. I supposed I should get to work regardless. But I needed some things from home, I left so quickly I had completely forgotten my dyes.

I stopped back by my sister's room just to take a look at her portrait, I couldn't wait to see her and tell her about my paranoia this morning. She definitely got everything good from the gene pool, and not only the magic, her silver coat positively gleamed in the sunlight, her lush powder blue mane fell gently over her flanks, perfectly showing her cutie mark. A wide pony's eye, "like a needle's", she told me once. I teased her about how she would never need glasses.

I so admired her, for she could do everything I could not, precision work, magic of such high caliber, and everyone loved her. I was so grateful to her for taking me under her wing... Horn rather. Even with no cutie mark, with her tutelage I was able to assist her with anything she needed and she and I alone were able to run _The Loom_.

"Caw... Caw... Caw..." Rhythmically 118 beckoned for me. Something was wrong. I headed towards the shop, my ears perked as I heard three voices coming out from the forest towards _The Loom. _I crouched on the other side of the atrium. Heeding 118's warning. hut.

"...Shut up Cinder you know that crap ain't real." a brown mare with a wilting flower as a cutie mark replied to one of her companions whom I had no vision of.

"By Celestia are you girls are gullible," a deep voice laughed back.

"Just go check it out Cinder, you're the one who said we were too scared and here we are," the brown mare sounded exasperated.

I walked out from behind my cover, three ponies meant me no harm, not like a bear was coming towards Neighpalm or something.

"Hello fellow earth ponies," I greeted as I walked into sight. Two of them jumped, I saw the other reading my eulogy.

"Holy shit..." Cinder backpedaled, his two female companions frozen in place, eyes wide. My feathered friend landed on the younger looking one's shoulder and she screamed, then turned to flee while 118 flew off again.

"Sweet merciful Celestia..." The brown mare managed to utter. "What are you?"

I dropped to my haunches in confusion. Maybe my special talent was scaring off visitors to Neighpalm?

"It's fucking Ouroboros!" Cinder claimed, terrified. "It's the Celestia damned demon!"

What? I thought.

"What?" I followed up my thought.

"Swirl come on, let's go!" The brown mare was the only one left, the other two ran, their screams trailing off.

Hell, I was scared, what was going on? I cantered cautiously to the lake, maybe some refreshing water, my plumbing was busted after all, I was probably dehydrated.

I stuck my hooves into the cool water and put my muzzle into the lake. As withdrew from the body of water the ripples died down. I saw a skull in the lake, I danced backwards, gasping. Now I was really scared, ponicide? Neighpalm was so peaceful.

Slowly I crept back to look again, possibly retrieve the disembodied head. I pushed my hooves into the water to see more bones, beneath. My bones! I lifted my forehooves above the surface and stifled a scream as I realized my skin, muscle, and everything but bone had deteriorated.

"Caw..." 118 once more stood on my flank.

I looked into the crystal clear lake, my eye sockets were instead filled with what I can only describe as swirling dusk, cobwebs spanned the exterior, maybe holding the shadow inside.

Was I dead? I wondered?

"Caw..."

"You little..."

"You're dead aren't you?" I heard a sweet, trembling female voice call out to me. "You're what they call the demon right?"

"Stay away..." I felt monstrous... I was a monster...

"What are you still doing here? Are you the protector of Neighpalm?" She queried, rather intelligently I might add. "I'm Golden Swirl, and you're the stallion that died here aren't you?"

"I... I don't want to believe this... I woke up this morning... I don't..." I stammered, what does a dead colt say to a live mare?

"You've been dead for eleven years my friend, if you just woke up this morning... A lot has changed," Swirl was very polite, was she scared? No, she would have run... I didn't know what to say. "I know exactly what you are... I'm so excited to find you. Forever, I need you to listen to me...

"Caw..."

118 lead, I followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Fate

Golden Swirl lead me into my own shop, as I looked around Neighpalm I started to notice the... Not-so-intact nature of everything around me. Roofs were collapsed, walls destroyed, windows blown out, and nopony other than Swirl was alive here.

"Forever," she addressed me by name, "The high elders have dubbed you one of the Fates, you are Eternity, the first of three ponies to bring about the end of all life. Your task is one most unfortunate, for the ponies of Equestria, and for you. As I've read from the carving, your cutie mark was found after death. You have been marked with the 'brand of the endless serpent' the Ouroboros. You cannot die, you must watch as Equestria suffers and live alone in the world long after life has been removed. I offer you only a chance, I want to guide you to your salvation, lead you away from torment, but this is a path you must choose for yourself. There will be... Sacrifices." She digressed.

"I..." I stammered, grasping for the right words. I had no intention of bringing ruin to Equestria. "How do I get out of this?"

She beamed, "I knew it! I'm gunna save the world!" she bounced around.

I was sort of shocked... This didn't seem like such a good thing for me. My mind was still racked.

"Oh yes, oh yes we're going to have so much fun!" She sang cheerily. "All ya gotta do is take my guidance and you'll be all set!" Her demeanor had shifted from intensely somber to super bubbly in seconds.

"So... What am I going to have to do?"

"I gotta tell my mom! She never believed in me! Wait until you see her face... Wait until she sees _your_ face!" Swirl laughed hartily.

"Excuse me?" I was so confused...

"Sorry sorry sorry, I'm just so excited, we're gunna be best friends!" She galloped off. "Follow me, I need to show you that you're dead!" Still cheery as moments before.

"She's... unique."

"Caw..."

We followed blindly into the forest after the mare's golden tale spun in circles. Right behind her I couldn't help but notice she had a pendulum for a cutie mark. I wondered what her special talent could be. Waiting perhaps? I chuckled to myself, her? No way.

"Here we go!" She lead me to a part of the forest beyond Neighpalm's borders, where the elder had instructed us never to travel alone. I hesitated, then realized unenthusiastically that I was not alone.

118 landed on a headstone and preened his feathers nonchalantly.

Right above my name I spied again the serpent consuming itself, that was where other ponies would have had their cutie marks engraved.

Wait, was this my cutie mark? The carving on the door to _The Loom_ did say they found mine. I halfway wanted to join the "Going crazy party" Golden Swirl had joined a half an hour ago.

"Is that my cutie mark?" I asked impatiently instead.

"Oh yeah! You died before you saw it didn't you?" She made a motion with her hoof suggesting she should have remembered that. "Yes... sir? Are you still a stallion?"

I'd always thought of myself as still a colt, never earning my cutie mark weighed on my self esteem greatly. "I guess so," I wasn't really sure if an animated bone horror such as myself really needed to be classified with gender, but I identified myself as male regardless.

"Sir! You have been marked with the Ouroboros!" She stood at attention, hoof to brow saluting me. "You're cutie mark shows that your special talent is not only that but a supernatural power! A blessing that lies in wait until the death of the bearer, how else are you going to find out your special talent is not dying until you're supposed to die?" I pondered for a moment before realizing fully why I never got my cutie mark. "That's what some say anyway. Me? I know the truth! _I_ know that you are cursed! Bound to this world!" She had come uncomfortably close to my face, our muzzles were touching. I turned a bit. I hadn't minded her face so close, I enjoyed it in fact, but the word curse took it to art different level.

"Caw!" 118 landed on her flanks, looked at me and cocked his head.

"You are so cute!" She spun and tried to catch him, he lifted off and flew to me.

I stared at my headstone a while longer, then looked towards the earth to find a disrupted grave. I backed a few steps in shock. I had apparently torn through my burial grounds. "I can't believe this, how do I not remember?"

"Well... You should be glad to remember your name without a brain!" Truer words had never been spoken. "It's a wonder you didn't ask me how to walk!"

"Haha..." I forced nervously. That was my next question...

"Corruption has different effects on everypony, everything for that matter... Corrupted cake is hard as rock, corrupted trees walk, lots of stuff! Corrupted carrots, corrupted grass, corrupted water, corrupted-"

"Got it," I interrupted. "What are these things corrupted by anyway?"

"They call it Strand, beyond that we don't know much," Golden's eyes wandered. "But that doesn't stop me from trying to find out!"

"Okay, now do you feel any different?" The mare tilted her head slightly at me.

"Different how?" Lost me again.

"Damn, that means you don't know you're dead yet."

"But I do know that..." Not even a mental compass could help me.

"Maybe..." she dug through her saddlebags. "Turn around." She smiled at me. Creepily...

"Alright..."

"I'd say close your eyes, but I'm not so sure you can do that," She was silent for about 30 seconds.

"What am I waiting for?"

"CAW!" 118 flew away.

**BLAM!**

My skull bobbed down, I felt a pang as I felt bone splinter outwards from the bottom of my jaw. The pain was incredible. I roared in pain, dropping to the grass. I could see pieces of my face dusting the ground where I rolled in agony.

"Bone pain is the worst kind of pain... Forgot about that..."

Inside the immense pain I felt lighter, and not just because part of me was now one with the earth.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_?" I stumbled to my hooves and what was left of my mouth gaped.

"New invention. Well about ten years old now but new to you." She explained looking at her ironclad hoof. "It's a hoof barrel, this one's basic as the air we breath, but some do other things. See here?" She pulled a metal chunk from the ground. "This comes out here," pointing to the barrel, "And you mount the whole thing neatly on your little hoofsie right here like a boot!"

"What do you use them for... Besides TRYING TO KILL ME?" But I was already dead wasn't I?

"Ponies use them to kill demons," Golden giggled a bit. "Oh what ELSE do they do, right. Instead of Ponies fighting hoof to hoof we can get rid of corrupted animals from forty yards away. Neat huh?"

"Yeah... Real neat. Now what was that you just did to me...?" I asked reasserting my original query.

"Told you you weren't dead!" She boasted and bounced around me. "Feel different now?"

"I... I did feel something," I admitted grudgingly.

She smiled back real big "Now you should stop feeling like you still have flesh," and continued bouncing.

"What are you trying to do to me with this?" I was growing concerned for my safety. I had pledged to follow her after all.

She didn't even look back at me. "Trying to kill you of course silly!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The World

"How can you die if you still have ties to life? Even in your head. And you need my help to do that!" She was still bouncing around, I followed still.

"That's your solution?" I was appalled, but sort of understanding. "No other way? I can't be saved?"

"I _am_ saving you though!" I really did understand... I just didn't want to accept it. I kept my mouth shut for the moment.

"Caw!" 118 wanted a part too.

I glared at him. He quieted.

Twilight descended slowly as we walked. "Where are we going? Some place to rest?" I felt a crushing exhaustion, building from the moment part of my muzzle had been blown off. I put my hoof to it, feeling the whole it left.

"You got it," she continued to lead. "I figured we should get inside before dark. Corrupted cockatrice are not to be fooled with, dangerous before any of that but by Celestia do they look ugly now. And not just two eyes on the face to worry about anymore. I guess some pony thought it would be funny if they literally had eyes on the back of their heads," She put her hoof to her chin. "You know what? It is pretty funny!"

I gave her a very unenthused look. She stopped laughing, with effort.

I was entranced by her tail once more. It shimmered in the dim moonlight, she kept curling and uncurling it.

A broken down hovel came into view. "I suppose this should be our shelter?"

"Absotively posolutely!" She dashed to the door and creaked it open. "It should... Ah here we go..." I saw a floor covering with a padlock. A cellar I presumed. She pulled out her firearm. She shook it violently, hearing a clink or two inside. "Loaded!" She pointed at the padlock, closed one eye, then the other. **BLAM!** The lock destroyed, she shimmied the cellar covering off.

"Down there?" I felt like I was being buried or something. Part of her killing me plan.

"Most structures are nowadays." She informed as I stood watching her descend into the blackness. "No pony really likes taking chances, and it's harder to demolish underground buildings."

Couldn't argue with that.

"So you just break into people's houses?"

"Not always, special cases, marked shelters are usually easier to find, but the Everfree forest... Nopony likes to build here," Before I could ask why she continued, "They say it's the source of the corruption. Ponies believe the Strand had it's origin here."

"Caw?" 118 reminded Swirl to close the cover.

"Well aren't you Mr. Helpful?" She trotted over to close it, the silver-gray moonlight illuminated her pretty gold mane. She even made her drab brown coat look good I noted.

"118, mind not sleeping on me tonight? I'm tired..."

"Caw," He chimed back in approval then nestled into my female friend's mane.

Swirl lit a match briefly providing her sight, I found I could see very well, the dusk that clouded my vision made my surroundings much clearer. We designated sleeping areas, the underground cabin was actually very roomy and aesthetically pleasing. Swirl found a bed and I laid in a pile of fresh hay.

I awoke in a dark field. Fireflies gently buzzed about, I lay on a hillside with Parcae stargazing. She rolled and looked to a jar she had filled with three or four of the bugs.

"Isn't it odd how I can control them so easily?" She toyed with the jar lid, screwing it partway off then back on.

"Sure, I guess." Not really comprehending.

"I'm so glad we have each other..." My sister's voice trembled slightly.

I wanted to tell her not to get so sappy, but I could tell she was in the mood to be serious. She continued to play with her lid. "I know... me too,"

"I think we've done pretty well for ourselves here... I'm proud of us."

I thought for a minute. Where was she going with this? "Is this about me? What I did? You didn't have to follow you know."

"No... No you made your choice, I made mine..." She spoke clearly and firmly.

"Then what?"

"You ever feel trapped? Like somepony or some...thing else Is deciding things for you?" She opened the jar and the bunch of luminescent bugs she had trapped left in time. She pulled herself to her hooves.

"What do you mean?" I did too.

"Nevermind... Just... Thanks for listening," she turned her head down

I put my forehooves around her, "Anytime..." I whispered softly.

"A shooting star," I calmly noticed.

"That's not a normal one," Parcae replied in a foreboding voice, breaking my embrace. "It's the Tear of a Fallen Warrior."

I nodded and stared deeply into the sky once more.

I woke in complete darkness, already standing on four hooves. I took a step and my front left hoof squished uncomfortably before me.

"caw..." I heard 118 pecking the thing I just stepped in. Slowly I felt light return to me like a cowl was being pulled from my face. Perhaps the dusk in my skull had left and was returning. I could hear it I thought.

I realized I was in a place completely different from the basement which I had taken shelter in the night before.

A few embers from a once burning fire in a makeshift pit jumped into the air and danced back down in ash. I could feel it's warmth. I took in my surroundings for a brief moment, a camp probably meant for the night, a wagon suggested this was a trader's pit stop.

Finally looking down I was first confused, then shocked as I backpedaled from the pony's corpse my corvid friend fed on.

I drew my hoof to my muzzle aghast, but then quickly shook it in an attempt to rid the blood from my bone.

My fear grew as I gazed around the half dozen ponies who lie dead on the ground. A few headless and one, which I stood by, was many yards from the rest, his belly riddled with many bleeding holes in line and on both sides.

I saw his coat being stained with more blood currently. Blood slowly dripped off the tips of my ribs.

I would have screamed but my voice evaded me. What the fuck was going on?

"For Celestia's sake!" A familiar voice screamed at me. "Does this mean I'm going to have to strap you down?" Swirl cantered up to me. "What the fuck is going on here? Assault a couple merchants? Get your damn hooves dirty? You just made this about ten times more difficult..."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I don't even remember -" I tried to explain, not even knowing myself.

"Of course you don't... By the sun..." Her voice was full of despair more than anger, but the anger was definitely there. "Well... It's fucking done, you're soaked in blood... This is bad... This is very, very bad. The brown mare trotted around examining bodies, and taking things from them.

"What kind of punishment does this entail?"

"You're already fucking dead what does it matter to you? If they manage to kill you it's a blessing." I could tell this wasn't the pressing concern on her mind anyway.

"You... I'm so sorry, you're going to get in trouble for this aren't you?" I knew they couldn't pin this on a demon, would cause a panic, the lovely Golden Swirl would be my scapegoat.

A sigh came from the cart she was looting. "Just come help me find stuff... You need a weapon if we're going to finish my little quest."

"Excuse me?"

"Well unless you wanna keep snapping ponies necks _off their bodies_ I might add, or tearing them open with your ribs or whatever the hell you did to that poor soul," She grimaced and looked away, "You need some way to defend us."

"You're staying with me?" I thanked Celestia, I knew I was completely lost without someone to follow, and Golden was the only one who would lead.

"You're lost without me,"... Thanks, "and now I'm screwed if I can't finish what I started."

I began looting too. I found a metal case and placed it gently on the ground. The sheen blinded me when it was in the light. On the side was an engraving:

_Never let The Darkness enter your heart,_

_Instead let it enter the hearts of others._

An odd contraption lay inside as well as a set of needles, they had eyes (I thought for thread) at one end. Their bulk indicated they were not to be used for sewing. I picked up the metal item and began inspecting it. I had already decided I would keep it, to sell if anything.

"A hoof mounted bow gun..." Golden observed in awe. "Only seen two of those ever... A museum had it on display, they called it _The Light."_

"The Darkness..." I said to myself quietly.

"Well now you have a weapon I guess!" She was again very chipper.

"Where too next?" I tried hard, (and failed) to match her tone.

"To Canterlot!" She pointed and began to charge.

"Caw!" 118 swooped after her.

Once more I was a follower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Memory

The previous night's dream flooded back to me as I watched my companion fasten belts to a wooden table which I was to sleep on that night. I wondered why that piece of my past chose to return to me. It made me think about the people I knew and cared about before... Whatever happened to me. Outside of Parcae and small bits of information about my village I could not picture the world around me previous to my awakening. I knew nothing of the newer technology, these bow guns and metal slugs fired from ponies' hooves were as strange as the corruption itself to me.

Was the "new world" so different from the old? Clearly violence had become more relevant, or ponies wouldn't need weapons. Would I be able to live here if I was not some monster?

It didn't matter I guess, Golden Swirl treated me as well as any pony I'd ever known. She reminded me of my mother in a way, minus the relentless cider addiction. She had no problem hurting me physically to get a point across, and seemed to genuinely care about me when sober.

"I hope your ready to see the city!" Golden turned and yelled back to me.

"What's so great about Canterlot? What's here for us?" The capital city drew closer as we trotted.

"We're not there yet, I think you mean to say 'what's _there_ for us,'" Swirl chided.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, what's there for us?"

"Celestia's there! Well, her body anyway." She was dead? "Oh shoot, I forgot to mention she died didn't I? One of the other demons got her. Corrupted ponies these days..."

"She's gone?" My mouth gaped.

"THE DEMONS GOT HER! GRAHHHH!" She growled, rising on her hind legs and waving her forehooves wildly in jest.

"Caw!" 118 was thrown clear of the brown pony.

"Luna...?" I looked hopeful.

"Double dead!"

I didn't laugh.

"Not funny..."

"No?" My friend looked puzzled. "Well it's true either way, even when Night Mare Moon took over she was no match."

"How...? Who?" The princesses were so powerful.

"Long story," she smiled deviously, knowing how far we had left to walk to our destination.

"Do tell..." I was in no mood.

"Long ago, in a distant land," She began eerily. "Equestria isn't actually far... And really eleven years isn't either... Eleven years ago, in Equestria, catastrophe befell the land. Legends told of the end, three ponies were said to be signals, but also to hold immense power. (that's you!) They were given titles."

"The Fates."

"Exactly, you my good sir, are Eternity, two others, a pegasus and a unicorn accompany you in your journey to remove life from this land. Perdition, the most powerful of all unicorns, is meant to destroy the masses. She has the power to control both Sun and Moon with ease. The pegasus, showing more physical prowess than any before her, was named Fury. Thrall to the unicorn by nature, this pegasus knows no fear and no equal in combat."

How old was this legend? If ponies started reading it recently it could be one reason for the creation of weapons in fear.

"The time you died was the time that the Fates awoke, Perdition destroyed your village, killing you in the process. It's unclear if she knew you were Eternity. Parcae was-"

"Parcae?" I cut her off suddenly.

"You heard me, what, you don't like the name?" She joked.

"Parcae is my sister!" She shut up.

"That's... New to me... What a weird coincidence," She pulled an ancient book from her saddlebag and flipped through rapidly. "I didn't see that in here... Oh... Wait, that Parcae..."

"She killed me?" I hoped in vain that Parcae somehow knew I was going to live forever.

"Her spell tore the skin right off your bone, sure as sugar," Sure as sugar? What? "Nopony but you could have walked away after that, they even buried ya!"

"I need to find her..."

"Lucky you! She's in Canterlot!"

"WHAT?"

"Her and that awful warrior princess..." A scowl drew across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I did!" I facehoofed.

"Earlier!"

"It never sunk in," She came back. "I didn't put two and two together when I read your eulogy, I'm sorry... Really."

"Well..." I realized neither of us could have known. "Fine, you're right." I turned away, upset that I had no one to be angry with.

I felt her warm embrace from behind. I needed no words from her. I nuzzled back.

The wind picked up, my companion shivered, cutting our moment short. I tilted my head up to the darkening sky. A whistle came from the jagged scar in my jawbone.

Golden giggled.

"Caw!" 118 expressed dismay at the foreign sound.

"Calm down buddy, it's just me," I coaxed him.

"Hey, since it's story time and all," she looked shy for a moment. "How did you come by this beautiful bird?"

"Bird?" What bird?

"Yeah, your cute flying friend over there," She winked seductively at 118.

"CAW!" 118 took shelter on my neck, putting my skull between him and Goldy.

"You're scaring him!" I joked.

She blew a kiss, swiftly to be dodged by the creature on my neck.

"He's not a bird" I laughed. "_He's_ the real demon if you ask me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

The Storm's Reach

I could understand why Golden Swirl would think she had been keeping company with a crow. He looked like a crow, he acted like a crow, so why not call him one? Hell even I did.

But no, he was not a crow, it wasn't something I thought I would ever need to explain. A secret, one that my sister and I alone held.

"Failed Construct #118," I began giving my history lesson, "is part of a series of creatures Parcae and I made in our spare time, what little we had. She used her magic to enchant thread and weave it into a form of an animal. At first I thought it was a waste of time, dozens and dozens of failed creations, she numbered and recorded them."

"You're a bunch of thread?" Swirl poked a hoof at the creature, which reflexively took off. "Sorry, go ahead."

I nodded, smiling. "Parcae never gave up though, she knew I had my doubts, but kept plugging on, exhausting her magic routinely while I helped her weave these animals together." I made motions with my hands as if Swirl was completely lost to the idea of sewing. "53 failed in a row, the 54th... It came to life, she knew it would happen, I was shocked. It leapt from the clutches of her magic to the floor, a spider of sorts, it flailed horribly on the ground for minutes while we tried to null it's pain before we both agreed it was a lost cause. Like the rest, we incinerated it in magical fire. Long story short, we went through another 64 of them before we decided not to cause any more pain. 118 is a reminder to both of us, of our achievements in creating life, and our immorality in dealing with it."

"That's amazing... Your sister... She really is powerful isn't she?" I sensed the awe mixed with worry in her tone. "I wonder how much she's grown... We need to find her." We both agreed on that one. "One question though, why is he a _Failed_ Construct? He seems fine to me."

I laughed to myself. "Com'ere buddy."

"caw"

"He's missing a claw." I joked.

"No really!" Swirl rolled her eyes.

He really was missing a claw.

"Well he has a tendency to fall apart when he's upset."

"It happens to the best of us!" She remarked cheerily and began stroking 118.

"I mean literally, he'll unravel his thread work, takes a while to get him back to normal."

"What a strange family you have." Swirl shook her head.

"Another story entirely..."

"For another time," Twilight was coming. "We need a place to stay the night."

We wondered to a small town. Golden told me she thought she remembered an inn, _Filly's Folly_ just West of Trottingham, I had no idea, so I followed. I realized how much trust I placed in the mare I knew only wanted me dead.

"Stay here, I'm going to rent a room," She insisted. "I'll come back with a cloak... or a cape... or a cowl... Yes! A cowl! I'm getting you a cowl!" I probably needed one. And I thought it would look cool too.

Her tail made loops as she trotted into the single room inn. Well, single room above the ground anyway. Everything in Equestria was now built underground, even the inns it looked like. There was no back door, I would have to walk past however many ponies were inside.

I watched some critters leap between the trees off in the distance. Alone with my thoughts I was increasingly glad that I was not the leader of this rag-tag group of three, I never would have thought of a covering for myself.

"That's not a cowl," I was disappointed. She came back bearing a Baroque esque mask and a fancy black suit.

"I don't even know what a cowl is! It just sounded neat." It really did. "I got a mask too, you won't stick out, everypony's wearing them down there. Just our luck." Worked for me. I was pretty sure the trees were coming closer.

We wandered inside dressed in fancy clothing I felt like one of Parcae's high end clients. We never wore the classy things we made, my sister said they would distance us from the working pony's perspective. What an odd set of values for a doom bringer to hold...

"Why hello there sir," I was greeted by the inn keeper. His tone struck me as goofy, but he was just being prim and proper. "Need you a room this evening?"

"This pony travels in my company," Swirl's flowing white gown trailed behind her concealing her tail, which I was sure was going crazy not able to move beneath the dumb fabric. How in Equestria did she get our attire? Either she was rolling in bits or she just robbed somepony. I didn't ask.

"Ah, very good madame. Enjoy your stay, and please indulge in whatever food may interest you."

"Caw..." 118 reminded him.

"Your bird may enter, but keep him under control." Nice of him, not easy to trust strangers with pets in a place with so many finicky residents.

The tables were set with many tiny horderves the likes of which did interest me. Golden Swirl made rounds politely taking the owner up on his offer, it looked like she fit in here.

"I heard the Ouroboros is about... I read of the massacred merchant caravan," I eavesdropped on a group of ponies conversations. Mixed emotions came over me, I was angered to have someone talk like that behind my back, but at the same time I felt intense regret for what I had done.

"Not only that," a female pony chimed in, "it wasn't alone. Somepony is traveling with it, the investigators found two different sized hoof prints going away from the scene." Oh Celestia no... Guilt swept over me, I knew they would find out, but now I knew for sure they had.

I hung my head and went to find Swirl. She was conversing with a few other ponies, sipping tea. The calming aroma of oolong leaves filled the air. As I approached she excused herself, I wondered if I should have just let her have fun and socialize.

"What's up?" She smiled as I looked up to meet her gaze.

"Where's the room?" I thought I should get away from these ponies, as much as I missed socializing I was filled with the fear of being caught.

"Why? Someone see you?" She emanated concern.

"I just... I don't want to risk this..." I whispered.

"Fair enough," Leading me down a few floors we entered the room.

"How are we going to make sure I don't... You know... Butcher everypony in here?" Only partly joking.

"I knew you would ask that!" A piece of crazy shown through as she pulled a length of chain from her saddlebags. "I don't want to underestimate your strength, I mean you did run a pony through with your chest." Ayep...

"Chains?"

"Don't get any ideas now," She stuck her tongue out at me.

I blushed, well I would have if there was any blood in my face to do it.

"Just tie me up..." Weakly pleading.

"Oh it's not that bad, get comfortable," She instructed me as she began to bind me to the bed I realized she intended to share with me. Suddenly I was a lot more in tune with this plan. She really trusted me, I assumed.

Senses returned in an alternate plane. I wasn't in Equestria anymore.

In the distance a figure took shape. It had the coloration of an ursa, some kind of being formed from cosmic pieces. I began to see the face of a pony pull through at first in struggle then more easily.

"What a weird dream..." I voiced my thoughts.

"Indeed it is, ancient one," An ethereal voice poured through the mouth of the being. It seemed like several voices were trying to get out at once.

"Sorry, my dreams aren't usually self aware, what was that?" I played coy.

"Silence foal," It commanded forcefully. "You're concentration cannot sustain me long."

I stayed quiet, measuring the possibility that this was more than a dream.

"You know not to whom you speak, I shall indulge," I was still impressed with the voice. "By birth I am Setna, by legend I am Fury," Fury? Okay, not a dream... "and by common ponies I am The Fallen Warrior."

She turned around, painting in the astral skies above and around us as the stars formed to her whim. "We are part of the same story, we bring suffering, ponies quake at our very being," wispy visions of Equestria appeared before us, "Equestria is not long for this world, though you may not understand your duty, you must comply, you do not have the choice you think you do." Blue flame engulfed the vision.

"What is this place?" If I had time to ask one question that was it... Everything here was so fascinating.

"Focus you trifling simpleton!" I could see her rage manifest as stars erupted from her eyes. I noticed she was a pegasus as she struck battle pose rearing on her hind legs and spread her wings. "You dwell for a short time in this astral plane."

"Astral plane... Swirl will-"

"**I command your silence!**" She snorted in my face. "You're mind's ability to sustain me wanes!" She pulled away from me, the whole world did, the cloud-like surface I had been standing on faded from existence. "Foal!" I heard the last of her voice as she was ripped from me like a tide.

I felt my vision return, as shadow drew in towards my face. A warm limb wrapped around me slowly.

"Come back Mr. Teddy..." A sleepy voice droned. "I forgive you Mr. Teddy, no don't go..."

I rolled over in the straw bed. I what? The chain binding lay in two segments on the wood floor. No... Not again...

A knock on the door. I sprung from the bed and hid in the chest at the foot of the bed leaving her warm embrace.

"The sun rises above miss, morning tea?" A hostess called from beyond the threshold.

Swirl woke up, donned a robe, and made her way to the door, tail no longer suppressed by heavier clothing. Drowsily she pulled the door open to greet a very much alive pony, thank her for the awakening, and retrieve two tea cups on saucers.

"Caw!"

I heard her set down the saucers on a table amidst the buzzing fireflies in the lanterns hanging from the walls. It was still very dark beneath the surface.

"Not for you!" She was more awake now.

I realized I was still hiding in a box... I flung the top open.

"Woah!" A teacup fell to the floor breaking on impact.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"What is this a surprise party?" She sounded excited.

"Um... no?"

"Darn it... I want cake now..."

"That's doable isn't it?" I wondered if cake was now less than a commodity.

She trotted into the bathroom, ignoring my question.

"Hey Golden," I began to query.

"Yeahp?"

"Why the hell are my chains broken?"

"Don't ask me, you broke 'em." Gargling noises came from the other room.

I facehoofed. "No, I mean why isn't anypony dead when I wasn't tied up last night?"

"I caught you in the act, wasn't sure I could stop a pony who could rip through metal with his bare hooves," I took a moment to marvel at my own strength, lifting a forehoof to my eye, "But I came back down and you collapsed on the floor, all web eyed and such." She spit into the sink. "So I put you back in the bed and you didn't get back up. I figured you were having some cute pony dream."

Speaking of which...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

Fissure in the Sky

"You have crazy dreams..."Swirl shook her head as I finished telling her my story.

"But it seemed like so much more," I tried to make it sound more important.

She nodded. "Astral projection, amazing... I wonder what the cutie mark for that is?"

"Swirl," I was about to get aggravated with her, but then it struck me that it really was an interesting question.

"I guess we'll see when we meet her," I was suddenly frightened to reunite with my sister; after all Golden had told me that Setna was her servant... Did that mean she would be with her?

"We should head out. All these ponies are starting to put me on edge," How long would it be before they looked a bit deeper than my clothing anyway?

"Alright, let me just grab some supplies before we go. Some of us need to eat you know." The brown mare stuck her tongue out at me.

118 circled above, scouring the field ahead. He deemed it clear I assumed, not that he could see right through the torrential downpour that flooded the plain we tread upon.

Swirl's tail wildly flung water. I changed my gait to reach her side, following directly behind her using her as cover from the rain proved a poor idea.

"I'm surprised this storm isn't more violent," she shouted through the wind.

"It gets more violent?" I was currently fighting to keep myself moving forward at her pace, and Swirl was much less aerodynamic than I.

"It gets hotter the closer you get to Canterlot, and we're pretty close," I noticed the steam rising from the flood.

The world around me was suddenly so much brighter. We all looked up.

"Caw.." I could hear 118. The rain had halted for a dozen yards around us and I could see clear blue sky, a nice change.

"Shit... Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" The earth pony next to me rose to a gallop, I chased.

"What? What what what what what?" I could barely keep up. I looked up, cloud cover broke above us like a fault line in the sky, it went far faster than we could gallop and turned as fast as we did.

Scanning her surroundings, Swirl dove behind a large scrap of metal, marred beyond recognition by time and possibly fire.

I far from nimbly leapt over it as lightning poured through the cloud barrier which swiftly shattered. A small bunch of griffons tore poured through the opening, I counted four. Swirl tossed me _The Darkness,_I mounted it as fast as possible, preparing for hostility. I place one of the needles in to load it, quite oddly it needed to be threaded onto the string, which I noticed was a very odd material. No challenge for me.

"Ouroboros, come out!" A booming male voice called to us. "We will spare your companion if you surrender now!" I heard four warning shots.

"Swirl..." I whispered to her.

"Don't even think it about it, not for one Celestia damned second," She reassured me, shaking her hoof barrel to see how many shots she had already loaded.

I nodded. 118 flew out from cover. No loud noises...

Poking my head around the corner, I saw my pet diving towards one of the griffons. Preemptive strike... I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but it was too late now, I wasn't going to be able to call him off. I pulled my head back.

"On my signal..."

I heard a shriek.

Golden dove out before I could wave a hoof. **BLAM!**

I jumped out and saw a wounded griffon struggling to stand as two took to the skies. His friend lay motionless, slumped over with a hole in his forehead. 118 was nowhere to be seen, and the other griffon was in some sort of seizure, it flailed and screamed. I saw blood pour from it's eyes as they darkened to a midnight black.

I fought with my mind to focus, searching the skies for one of the griffons. I caught both of them flying towards the break they had made in the clouds. I inexpertly fired my bow gun at the griffon's wing, attempting to cripple it. The needle caught it's hind talon, the material threaded through the eye shook violently, it's tensile strength was amazing. I realized I couldn't feel the force of my enemy of the other end pulling to get away.

The other griffon disappeared, my golden maned friend fired two more shots from her smoking hoof before relenting.

I watched as the griffon I had leashed fought less and less, it's lethargy grew as I watched. It fell from the sky and landed with a sickening thud. I approached the wounded creature.

"I'm sorry..."

"Fuck-" he coughed, blood, "get the fuck away from me..." more blood, it dried quickly as it fell down his feathers. "Fucking poison... Coward... Look at me... talking to fucking demons with my last breath..."

"We can help you," Golden trotted up.

"Ha..." less blood this time, the coughing grew more violent. "Maybe you could fix my ribs, help my wing, whatever," he held his chest with one of his claws. "I'm fucking infected now you whore, forget noticed you got a fucking Strand Bow? Doesn't stop 'till your dead... or worse..." He lowered his head and sighed looking at his fallen companions, he drew back at the sight of the griffon who still twitched as his blackened blood formed thick bubbling pools beneath his head.

"I'll put you out then..." The sweet mare offered unhappily.

The nameless griffon warrior spat on the ground. Rain began to fall again as the cloud cover receded.

Thunder clapped in the distance as my friend made a well placed shot between his eyes.

Strand from the needle drew back to the bow mounted on my hoof. If Strand was the stuff of corruption... This bow... Fired it? Used it as some type of killing agent? Worse, the griffon I had killed told me. Corrupt anything it hit? _The Darkness_ was dangerous... I felt wrong using it, but at the same time it seemed fitting.

An unholy noise came from the bloodless, and now eyeless, griffon. I saw a black form detach itself from the body and fall on the ground. I recognized it as the shredded version of my bird.

"Shit... What happened to you buddy?" I wondered when he had acquired this ability... I _was _"asleep" for eleven years. But still... What was that?

"They ran from us," Golden commented worriedly. "Worse, one got away, more are coming."

That really was worse... We were lucky, not met a single bit of returning fire. This time 118 might not even be with us, I would have to thread him back together first.

I gathered the shreds of my pet before we took back to our path.

"Where did you even learn to fight like that?" I queried my combat gifted friend.

"Royal Equestrian Air Force," I puzzled for a moment before she finished. "Got bucked out when they found out I wasn't a pegasus, or even a gryphon."

"What? How did they not see that from the start? How long did it take them?"

"About two and a half years, I was in the elite forces. I just filled out the paperwork saying I had wings, no one questioned it. I remember the first flight drill, a race; after I won on hoof they didn't dare mock me for being wingless."

Still trotting, I was stupefied. She regaled me with stories of her physical prowess and unmatched accuracy with a rifle. "Nothing like a mounted anti-matter rifle..." Rattling her hoof barrel once more, "This little toy can't even compare."

We finally came to a point where the rain started again, and started carefully watching for more surprise breaks. The wait was peaceful, yet unnerving. They were probably watching us, waiting for our guard to fall. I had no time to repair my comrade, they would be on top of us if I stopped to do that. Instead we searched for some form of cover, preferably beneath the surface.

"Dirty flier tactics," Golden mumbled beside me almost unintelligibly. "They cover the sky, make it rain, try to get under your skin. More worried about nightfall than the damn weather at this point." I watched her perky attitude fading, seemed like these "flier tactics" were working.

"Why don't we just bait them out?" I suggested, hoping to get this ordeal over with.

"That's assuming we can take however many pop out with the two of us alone," She reminded me bluntly. "Use your bra-" she burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that was just too funny," she managed to say through choking laughter. I was glad to have her normal self back, even at my expense. I glanced at her saddlebags, noticing her flank. A young seed graced her-wait what? That wasn't her cutie mark, it was a flower... or a pendulum? Both?

"What're you lookin at blank-flank?" I would have reminded her I _had_ a cutie mark but I was too focused on my current thought. I smiled, remembering 118 was not able to perch on my hind-quarters to mock me.

"Wasn't your cutie mark a-"

"Changes all the time, I stopped paying attention. Oh look, a little seed..." She mused as she poked at her rump. "That's what the strand did to me, I'll never know my talent. That or I'm just uber talented at everything, baking, shooting, flying, magic, , and apparently: gardening."

"Wow, that sucks," Brilliantly spoken...

"Honestly, I got off lucky," She shuddered.

"How do you figure?"

"I told you the corruption, Strand, whatever, it affects everypony differently, but after it does, you're safe from it. Seen good ponies turned into some honest to Celestia demons, eight feet tall..." My mind wandered; so she was immune to the stuff... Wait, that meant my weapon was that much less effective, no corrupted creatures? I could only kill innocent ponies? I- I wave of guilt washed over me, realizing I had just taken a life willingly. It wasn't the same as slaughtering a bunch of ponies in my sleep, this hurt. "Good times... Good times..." I snapped out of my inner thought, as she finished speech.

"I understand," The most generic response I could muster to cover what she may have said while I was lost in thought.

She nodded. "Hardly a curse."

"Too bad you don't have a 'outsmarting pegasi and griffons' mark," I jested, prodding gently at her side.

"Actually you know what? I think I have an idea..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Altered Being

Dreams can never be straight forward can they? Somehow they need to be interpreted, they need to have meaning behind them. Like any thought the dream comes from the mind, and therefore some part of you believes it. They are meant to protect, to keep the dreamer asleep while the worse parts of you try to show themselves.

What if there were no dreams? How would we stay asleep? Forgetting something doesn't mean it never happened.

I want to control my thoughts, I want to control my actions, and I believe I need to start with my dreams.

Dusk set in as the rain cleared.

Swirl and I had parted ways, she told me to meet her in Canterlot as fast as possible.

Steam slowly stopped rising from the still puddles in the flooded grass of the plane. I was truly alone now. My companions were together, the plan involved me going without any aid to the capitol city to meet my friends. I hoped to myself that 118 would annoy Golden Swirl for me, I had reconstructed him quickly before we split up and she wouldn't let me take him.

Why had I agreed to this again? I didn't even know the whole plan... "Get to Canterlot! I bet you can't beat me!" was all I had to work with besides the knowledge that she actually DID have a plan.

I sighed deeply to myself. I had really grown accustomed to her. After spending so much of my life with just a few ponies, just Parcae really, the company of others was not commonplace or expected for me.

The near boiling water beneath me made sploshes as my hooves trod through it. As far as I could see in either direction, darkness and rain saturated my field of vision.

Were they coming for me? Were they going for Golden?

An answer from above, not the goddesses, but the stalking predators. The sky quaked for a moment, then split, moonlight shattered the curtain and bathed me. Nightfall? By Luna's grace I had lost track of time!

The sound of thunder cracked the air and a bolt of lightning electrified the puddle of water my hooves were currently completely submerged in. A strange sensation passed through me, it didn't hurt. I wondered if they had thought that through, although it was unlikely they had ever stalked skeletal prey before. Perhaps other types of demons. There it was, I finally admitted it, I was a demon... and they were demon-hunters. I felt a familiar but bizarre sensation in my body, a heavy sadness in my mind.

"Plan B!" A shout rang out above as six griffons swooped down. I was so numb in mind and body that I hardly reacted.

"Fifth Aerial Squadron, form B-2!" The booming voice commanded before I looked up.

They split, two rose up into the sky, their metal plated wings gave no noticeable burden as they took off gracefully. Two more circled left and another two rounded on my right, the power and speed would have left me in awe, but time seemed to slow.

Color left the world briefly as the Fallen Warrior graced me with a vision. "You break your connection to this world, this is not your way foal," She continued to talk down to me in her ghastly form. "This allows me to enter your spirit more freely, but this is not your path." I did not speak. I stared blankly into the astral shape before me.

"Such insolence... I will fight this battle for you, creature. You do not deserve your wish..." The streaks of light melted towards me, I felt my concsiousness pushed back into my mind.

Closer now to an observer, my body pulled its hooves free from the mud they had sunken into, reminiscent of a statue coming to life, ripping from its form of stillness like shackles. A shade of blue tinted my vision.

No! I fought for control, utterly powerless against my possessor.

"The demon you hunt has left this body! You face Fury embodied!" The voice coming from my mouth was enormous and ghostly. Like Setna's but louder and more powerful. "Turn back now or know suffering in death."

My pursuers did no such thing, spreading their iron wings they set in for me... us... with neck-breaking speed from above as the other four came straight from the sides.

**BLAM!** Six bursts of shots rang out at once, many were nimbly dodged by the combat weathered mind set into my body while one glided through me. A single one found its new home in my flank, spewing osseous shrapnel in all directions.

With impossible grace my bones rose to hooves and leapt from the rain soaked ground. Using her new body as the weapon she recognized it was, Setna spread my ribcage and grotesquely plunged each rib into the back of one of the Fifth Aerial as he glided beneath her. As he fell to the ground, she ripped the plates from his wings and removed my body from him, which sounded unbelievably painful.

The head was separated from the griffon before he hit the ground. The metal proved very sharp. Death was ripe in the air, and the Fallen Warrior thrived on it.

"Stay airborne!" The griffon with a voice I recognized as the commander bellowed.

"The skies will not save you now, feathered one," She was a combat monster, nothing stopped her. A volley of bullets once again attempted to rout her, every bullet wove through the bones as she manipulated my body in perfect harmony.

Solid dusk creeped beneath my hooves, I felt her focus grow as she channeled. My body was much heavier... I felt crushing gravity as it pushed me downward. The winged beings above crashed to the ground. Was this magic? Or was it something else? It felt like she was calling upon some outside force.

The field was leveled, clouds fell to the ground and the sky cleared, a huge area around us was covered in the thickest of fogs. Wielding her odd, wing-shaped blade in her mouth she thundered and splashed through the puddled water, deflecting rifle fire as she galloped to her first target.

The griffon's head split down the center, a rush of air to his brain and his life was over.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The increased gravity was causing a panic, understandably, and the demon-hunters found themselves locked to the ground, with extreme difficulty moving. They crawled away, their rifles dropped from their clutches.

Setna, no less furious and gaining combat momentum, proceeded to execute all but one of the fleeing hybrids with the blade.

"Debitum naturae... Join the agony brother." She spoke to the lead griffon, not unsatisfied with his defeat.

"See you in Tartarus..." The general spoke proudly, Setna showed no sign of respect, dropping the blade and stomping his skull brutally half a dozen times. I grimaced as it was crushed more and more, it took him several strikes to fade, returning to nature.

She was truly born to kill, she had no trouble moving in a foreign body, and was perfectly capable of murdering six others who had the advantage of wings, weapons, and armor on her.

I fell to the ground, forgetting to take control as the blue tint left and shadow returned, webbed in by the silky string covering my eye sockets. Bloody water poured through the hole in my muzzle. I frantically scampered to my hooves, shaking the red, muddied water free. The sky was clear now, but the heavy mist remained.

I was dying a little inside, if I could even die any more (I was sure I could), picking up my trot to Canterlot. I had no control... Setna owned me, my fate was not my own... I wondered if she could read my thoughts, could I lie to her? I hoped these few things at least were in my favor.

Leaving the bloodshed and disturbing thoughts somewhat behind me, the base of the cliff atop which Canterlot was perched drew closer. I prayed to the goddesses that my friends would be waiting for me outside of the city, I wasn't confident in my ability to blend with crowds without the help of Swirl's disguises.

It dawned on me that I really had no idea what lie in wait in the city. Were ponies living there? Was this the one place where living above ground was safe? I couldn't imagine Parcae ruling a city... My sister took the place of Celestia AND Luna?

Somehow I had marched all this way without sleeping, and that, my body told me, was not good. I had a very large amount of trouble keeping track of time recently... How long had it been since I left my home? Since I'd last seen Golden Swirl? 118? I came right up to the brick-paved path between two grassy stretches.

And then I collapsed, completely exhausted, it wasn't so much that I felt tired, but I physically couldn't move. By Luna I hated not being in control of myself. I wondered how I moved to begin with, death was kind to me. I settled on that, letting darkness envelope my entire mind putting me to rest with hopes I didn't have a repeat of my last naps.

I was a foal, I felt flesh on my body, warm blood coursed through me.

It felt so odd, so differently from what I knew to be myself, but at the same time comforting.

I glanced around my old home, the white tile and golden borders along the walls brought up unpleasant feelings. My father, a unicorn, was the beyond wealthy, but he would never tell us how he made his bits. Mother simply married into it, one thing I disrespected her terribly for. She had decorated so extravagantly on her husbands coin. Fresh flowers and the most beautiful furnishings...

"Forever, pay attention when I talk to you," My mother's words stung. The mare always sounded angry to me.

"Mother leave him be," my sister looked astonishing, perfectly groomed light blue mane washing gently over her silver coat. "He won't listen to you either way."

Her gold-booted hoof met my muzzle. I wasn't shocked, but I tasted the coppery warmth of blood.

"Mother!"

"Quiet Parcae! He will learn not to disrespect his elders!" I rubbed my cheek silently, blinking lightly. I noticed how much I missed these odd minor motions... I had always taken for granted the wonders of eyelashes...

Continuing to ignore my mother I wandered into my room. I was tired, it was late and my hooves ached from standing all day. I couldn't remember what the mare was even yelling at me for.

*knock knock*

My sister strolled in, creaking the door open. "Hey," I heard her squeak.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I crossed my forelegs and tucked my head into them. I could feel the wonderful soft fur. What a vivid memory...

"Look, you know she hasn't been the same since dad... left or whatever," the silver filly sounded a bit upset. "But just don't let her get to you. I never told you this, but dad told me, us... Me and Mom, before he left. He hated us," she broke into tears.

I sat up and looked at her, baffled.

"He hated us!" She screamed, the her face damp and salty. Casting her hoof wildly she smashed a floral vase. "Why? Fucking Celestia why?" I might have been too young to understand at the time, but my mother had turned to poison joke for relief from stress. My sister knew... and it was killing her inside.

I had no idea what to say. A way with words... I simply locked my neck with hers as she stood, head down sobbing in front of me. The eye on her flank looked back at me, absent of expression, just open. Her salty tears matted my fur, but we stood for minutes, her in my embrace.

"This month... Sometime this month... Let's leave... Start again. We don't need the money... We can just find a new home, settle down with some nice country ponies and make a life." I wasn't sure why she was suggesting this, but I nodded. She was the only friend I had, I was not going to abandon her.

"Maybe I'm just a foal, no cutie mark and all, but I swear I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. You're all I need."

I was half awake, I thought... Darkness seeped in and out of my vision, dialogue continued as if I was dreaming, but I felt like I was in control... I wanted to go back, see my sister more. Then again, she was just up the mountain. I heard a feminine voice.

"I swear to Celestia if this is just another dead pony I'm gunna backhoof you!"

"Ca-aw!"

The most beautiful voice! Rising to my three quarters in tact haunches I shook my head, trying to fully awaken.

"You got lucky this time..." THUD. "That's for all the other times you made me roll over piles of bone.

"Ca-caw!" The familiar talons gripped my flank.

Now on all fours I spun to see my companions I missed so much. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you-"

My mare friend interrupted, clamoring back hastily. "Holy hell what is wrong with you?"


End file.
